His First Christmas
by sunshine-melodi
Summary: One Shot. Naruto has his first, real Christmas with his someone special. Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi, WAFF, Mpreg.


**Author's Note:** I've been really busy with work and just life in general. XD; I have been working on chapter 2 of Sunlight, but it's going really slowly. . ;;; Anyways, I got the sudden urge to write this. It was waaaaay too tempting so I had to write it. XD; And I felt like writing something Christmasy. It's one of the directions I was going to take to end Sunlight with, but I decided against it. For various reasons. :P It's unbetaed cuz I posted it on LJ right away. ; So, I hope the writing makes sense. It does change POV's for a couple paragraphs. XD; I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Naruto sat on the window sill, staring out over the expanse of white that used to be the village. He watched, silently, as countless numbers of snowflakes fell, calmly adding to the thick blanket covering the tiny village. He could see tiny lights in the distance. He was surprised that people were still awake at this hour, even on Christmas Eve.

Naruto chuckled softly.

He supposed that they were the families that opened their presents at midnight. He really didn't know. After all, Naruto never really celebrated Christmas before. Iruka had him over for dinner - usually ramen - every year and even bought him a gift or two, but something always seemed missing. Naruto always felt left out. Like he didn't belong. Alone.

This year was no different.

Well, maybe it was a little different. Naruto wasn't even in Konoha at the moment. He had been _whisked_ away from his home a long time ago. And he wasn't even planning on going to go back anytime soon either. Too much has happened during his time away from his home, his friends, his old life.

It was far too late to go back now anyways.

Not that he really minded.

He was happy with how things had worked out. It was only a few rare occasions back in Konoha that Naruto remembered had made him truly happy. Now, here, and everywhere else they went, he was happy. Plain and simple. It was a little hard to believe that he had found such a thing for himself. Sure, he had been content with his life in Konoha. It had been his home for the better part of his twenty-two years of life. He had made great friends. He had made a lot of memories in Konoha, both good and bad.

Naruto sighed softly.

There were times that he missed his old home so much, he desperately wanted to go back. To visit, at least. He knew though, that it was impossible. There would be too many complications if he ever went back. Firstly, and most importantly, he'd never be able to leave again. And that was not acceptable. The first reason alone prevented him from ever considering on going back. Secondly, he'd have to explain everything that's happened and why. That was just too troublesome. If Konoha ever knew of the things he'd done during the time he'd been away, Naruto would definitely not be welcomed back with open arms. He'd be labelled a traitor.

'A monstrous traitor,' he thought bitterly.

Lastly, he'd have to face _him_. _He_ was a complication that Naruto did not want to face. He didn't care that it was very cowardly and selfish of Naruto to avoid _him_.

Him. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

He'd have hell of a lot more explaining to do if he ever faced the younger Uchiha again.

After all, Naruto was in love with his older brother.

The older brother that decimated the entire Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke. The S-classed missing nin who joined the ranks of the Akatsuki and succeeded in extracting eight of the nine bijuus from their hosts. The man who whisked him away and stole his heart. Uchiha Itachi.

That last thought earned another chuckle from the blond. It was how he liked to describe the way they fell - and they fell hard - for each other. It was both unexpected, but not unwelcome. They had needed each other. One lonely person finding love and comfort in the arms of another akin to loneliness. Naruto had no idea how they became captor and captive to lovers. It had terrified both of them. Well, Naruto assumed that Itachi was terrified. He had next to no facial expressions, it was hard to tell at the time.

Despite the circumstances to their union, Naruto was glad that it hadn't warped into some twisted relationship based on sex and nothing more. Itachi had been willing to take a chance on him and he for Itachi. Their relationship was based on mutual respect and trust. Every single bit of it had been earned to form the current status of their relationship. Both had learned to love; Itachi forgot his hatred and Naruto grew up. Oh, and yes, the sex was phenomenal. It had meaning. As their bodies moved in synch, their moans and gasps of pleasure filled the room - the sounds of their lovemaking - and vibrated off the walls. Along with the overwhelming feelings of desire and need, the feeling of love was given with reckless abandon and taken without question.

Love was something both of them had never known and during their time together, they had discovered just how amazing an emotion it could be.

Naruto blushed slightly as he thought about Itachi in bed.

"You're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?" Naruto was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Itachi only ghosted his lips over Naruto's, pulling away before his lover had any time to respond.

Naruto smiled up at the older man, "Mmhmm." He turned his attention back to the snow covered town.

Itachi chuckled and followed his lover's gaze, "You shouldn't be sitting by the window. Aren't you cold?"

"Then why don't you sit down and keep me warm? It'd solve both of our problems, you know?" Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he moved forward to give Itachi some room.

The elder Uchiha frowned slightly, but immediately took the offered invitation and slipped behind Naruto. He brought his leg up and rested it against the cold window pane and pulled Naruto to his chest. His arms unconsciously wrapping around the blond's waist and resting on his swollen tummy.

'Ah yes,' Naruto thought, '_This_ would also be something very difficult and complicated to explain to his fellow Konoha nins.'

Naruto had no idea how it had happened, but Itachi had theorized that after his merger with Kyuubi, his body had undergone an internal change. He was still male - thankfully - but his body had been altered enough to be able to bear children. It became apparent that Kyuubi was, indeed, female and she had bestowed Naruto a rare and precious gift.

It was strange and had been quite a shock, but neither of them were complaining.

Naruto jumped a little and laughed. Feeling Itachi's questioning gaze, he placed his hand on top of his lover's and moved it to the lower part of his belly.

"Feel him?" Naruto asked softly.

Itachi didn't say anything. He'd felt his son kick before, but it was different every time. It left him speechless; fighting to find words to describe to Naruto how all of this made him feel. It was frightening and amazing, but he could never say those things to Naruto. So he did the only thing he could think of. His arms tightened around his lover as he leaned down nuzzle his face into Naruto's hair and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Naruto."

Itachi knew that was all Naruto needed to hear. He knew that the blond understood him fully and would catch the meaning underneath those three words. He really was a good shinobi after all. Well, most of the time.

Naruto smiled as he turned his head and sought out his lover's lips, "I love you too, Itachi."

They kissed again. This one was deeper and laced with mutual desire. Naruto pulled back first, panting slighty and staring into the endless black depths of Itachi's eyes. Naruto smiled once more and settled back against Itachi's chest and continued watching the falling snow.

This year, Naruto was not alone. He smiled again at the memory of Itachi cooking dinner for them. Sadly, it was not ramen. The elder Uchiha had forbidden the food during his pregnancy. He said something along the lines of, 'there's no nutrients for the baby' and 'very unhealthy for you.' Naruto begged to differ, but Itachi's words were final. He had no idea that Itachi could be such a health freak. The dinner was good though, as were all the other meals his lover cooked. Naruto was surprised to find that Itachi even had the patience to teach him how to cook. It had been a long and arduous task, but Naruto was proud to say that he now knew the basics.

This year, he didn't get any gifts, but that didn't bother him. The most important thing to him was having someone special to celebrate Christmas with. And he already had him. And together, they had their son.

Naruto threaded his fingers with Itachis. He felt like he belonged.

Yes, this year was undeniably different.


End file.
